fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Akemi Zetsumei
---- Akemi Zetsumei(明美ゼツメイ Akemi zetsumei) is a young woman from Shirotsume town, with a love of magic she began practicing at a young age, eventually mastering several forms by the time she turned eighteen. Akemi is a user of several forms of magic including but not limited to, Cosmic Magic, Rainbow fire magic, and Darkness Magic. She further developed these skills during her time as part of a mercenary group that was active in Bosco for a short time. After the collapse of this group Akemi decided to settle down, opening a now well know candy store in Crocus. Her time of peace did not last long as a group who called themselves the Solis Knights offered her a place amoungst their ranks. She now lives a double life, acting in the shadows as a mercenary while pretending to be a regular shop owner by day. Appearance Akemi is a young woman of medium build, standing at approximately five feet and four inches. She has straight, shoulder length brown hair and light brown eyes. She has a passion for style, although others may disagree, and can be seen wearing a variety of different outfits. These outfits range from her old schoolgirl uniform that stills fits perfectly despite her being out of school for some years now, along with black tights with shorts underneath, a black cloak with faded black-wash jeans and a white button-up shirt complete with a pair of boots and thick brown gloves, a fairy outfit which she normally only wears within her shop. It was this outfit that earned her the nickname The Sugar Plum Fairy(シュガープラムフェアリー Shugāpuramufearī), and of course her knight armor which she keeps polished and shiny at all cost. She also wears a pair of thick glasses, she has several pairs of differing color and shape, often switching them out to match her outfit. Personality Akemi, to the naked eye, can be described as a childish person, often seen spending her time playing with toys or coloring in coloring books, often seen eating sweets such as hard candy, Pocky, Ice cream, ect. Those who have spent time around her though will tell a very different story, behind her child-like personality lies a much darker and sadistic mind. She might even be described as an evil mastermind of some sort. On jobs she has no problem doing whatever she feels needs to happen to get the job done, she has even said herself that she sees no value in human life, not even her own. Akemi suffers from P.T.S.D as well as depression, she does a very good job of hiding this behind a mask of smug smiles and sarcastically witty responses often given without provocation, however, it can be noted that every so often he can be heard whispering the words "I'm okay" to herself repeatedly. Once she's said it a certain number of times she will normally return to her smug and sarcastic self. There are times though where she will retreat into herself for several days, never speaking unless spoken to. She also has been noted to have a tendency to flinch whenever touched, this is normally followed by an angry outburst of "Don't touch me!" or "Get the hell away from me!". She may also flinch when yelled at, but this reaction his rare and she will more than likely just yell back. Akemi is very good with children, though, she will completely dismiss the idea of ever having any of her own. She tends distance herself from everyone, never forming friendships or relationships of any kind. She has a very cynical view of humans, distrusting everyone around her. Despite being highly skilled in several different forms of magic both common and lost, she doesn't even consider herself a mage, if asked, she won't hesitate to say that she is nothing more than a simple candy store owner, she takes pride in her business and has enjoyed watching it grow in the five years since it's grand opening, eventually becoming one of the most well known candy stores in Crocus. History Akemi was born the daughter of farmer in Shirotsume, where she lived a relatively normal life until her mother abandoned her and her father at the age of six. In the years that followed, Akemi's father descended into depression and eventually turned to alcohol to remedy this. It wasn't long after that the verbal abuse started, her father often blaming her for her mother leaving, calling her worthless and the like. The abuse eventually escalated into other forms, Akemi often showing up to school with fresh bruises or burn marks which she tried desperately to hide from others. As the abuse continued, Akemi began to fall into depression, she began to stop talking to others all together, pushing away others as she attempted to build walls between them. The only thing that hadn't changed about her was her love of magic, she was often seen practicing whenever she could, her natural talent allowing her to become proficient in several forms of magic by the time she turned twelve. At age fourteen, the abuse had become too much for the young Akemi to handle, finally deciding to end her father's life as he slept and disappear into the night. She spent the first two years of her journey in search of her mother but quickly gave up, deciding she wanted to completely leave her broken past behind her she sided with a small mercenary group, it was during her time with this group that she was able to further her skill in other forms of magic eventually mastering a form of lost magic known as Cosmic Magic. The group lead several missions together, most of which were assasinations, carried out under the cover of darkness. The group eventually broke up, leaving Akemi with little to do with her time, she decided to opened a candy store in Crocus. It was one day during this time that she was approached with the offer to join the Solis Knights, they having somehow heard of the skill she exhibited during her time with the mercenary group. Akemi, figuring she had nothing better to do, took their offer, becoming the knight known as Venus. Equipment Armor Venus Armor(金星アーマー Kanaboshi āmā): Weapons Judgment(判断を下すブレード''Handanwokudasu burēdo, lit. The blade that passes Judgement''): Judgment is one of Akemi's most used Lances, created by her own hand and infused with powerful fire magic. Akemi uses this blade to pass her own sick form of judgment upon those she sees as deserving of a horrible fate, those pierced with this lance are set ablaze, their death's meant to be slow and agonizing. This lance is about two meters long from end to end, painted a stunningly beautiful shade of pink. Several sharp edges hang off from different places on the blade, acting as both guards as well as inflicting further damage upon those pierced. Mercy(慈悲を示しているブレード''Jihi o shimeshite iru burēdo, lit. The blade that shows mercy''): Mercy is the second of Akemi's most used lances, again, created by her own hand, this lance, however, is infused with powerful Ice magic. Akemi uses this lance to show mercy to those she believes deserve a quick and clean death, those pierced by this lance are incased in icy. She will then shatter the ice along with the person inside. Their death's are quick and relatively painless. This lance about two meters long from end to end, painted an elegantly beautiful shade of silver and blue, two long pieces hang out from the bottom of the oval shaped blade to act as guards. Gáe Bulg(致命痛みの槍''Chimei itami no yari, lit. Spear of mortal pain''): The mythical lance once said to have been owned by Cúchulainn, a legendary knight from Irish folklore, said to have been made from the bones of a vicious sea monster that died in battle with another sea monster, though, legends are simply that. No one truly knows the origin of this lance. Upon looking at the lance, one may notice that, unlike the others in her arsenal, this lance seems to be missing a guard of any kind. This is because Gáe Bulg is actually a long ranged weapon. The lance has the ability to stretch and bend at it's wielders will, making complete right turns or even tying itself in a knot if the wielder so chooses. This ability makes Gáe Bulg Akemi's most powerful weapon, she normally reserves it's use for important matters, however, she may also use it for fun from time to time, quickly slaying fleeing targets with ease. No one knows for sure just how far Gáe Bulg can stretch, however, rumors claim it to be able to stretch for miles but Akemi has never tested this for herself. Magic & Abilities Non-magical abilities Spells Cosmic Magic spells Gravity Distortion(重力のゆがみ Jūryoku no yugami): Given that the powers of Cosmic Magic extends to that of giving the user control over the forces of gravity. The user can distort the gravity in an area or around a single target, either crushing them under the force of however many times the normal gravity that they so chose or forcing them to float away, lowing the gravity as they see fit. She uses this spell to levitate and fly. Cosmic bombardment(宇宙の砲撃 Uchū no hōgeki):The user initiates the spell by gathering the Cosmic Energy from the surrounding environment and then focusing the energy into a large sphere of silver colored magic. The above steps are then followed by the caster directing the sphere at their desired target. The spell has great potential to be a blunt force attack that could ram through enemy defenses. Cosmic Shield(宇宙シールド Uchū shīrudo): A basic spell used mainly for defensive purposes. The spell initiates itself by transforming the users aura into a spherical force-field of Cosmic Magic. The main function of the spell is to provide protection against a variety of attacks to its caster. It should be noted that the caster can also enclose others into the force-field and also that several of them can be created at the same time Cosmic Blast(宇宙の爆発 Uchū no bakuhatsu): To cast this spell the user proceeds to gather Cosmic Energy in front of their palms while chanting out the incantation- Argentea vestitus erumpens super ripas suas. The user then points his palms towards the intended target(s) as the blue sphere of Cosmic Energy shoots out a spectatcular blast of raw destructive power. Cupid's Arrows(キューピッドのアローズ''Kyūpiddo no arōzu''): A basic spell of Cosmic Magic, that as the name suggests, shoots out arrows composed of Cosmic Magic, the spell initiates itself in the form of a silver colored magic seal that proceeds to release a plethora of purple colored magic beams. These attacks seem to be highly versatile as the user, with enough control can control the intensity and direction of the beams. Moreover these beams also seem to have a homing target ability, making the technique quite difficult to evade. Black hole(ブラックホール Burakkuhōru): Akemi increases the gravity near the palm of her hand, condensing it until the gravity reaches a level so high that it collapses in on itself to create a small black hole that can range from the size of a penny to one the size of a small house. A "white" hole can also be created, allowing Akemi to shoot things swallowed a black hole. Black holes can also be collapsed, causing a massive explosion, this explosion becomes more powerful depending upon the size of the black hole and how much it has consumed. Shadow Magic Spells Shadow Blast(影ブラスト KageBurasuto): Gathering a large number of shadows into the palm of their hand, the user condenses them into a sphere, this sphere may vary in size depending on the how much power they intend to place into the attack. The smaller the sphere the stronger the attack, however, condensing the magic to such a degree is also risky, a loss of concentration could see to the spell being released before it is ready resulting in damage to the caster, this is why most users of this attack tend to only fire it at medium strength due to the fact that it does not require the level of concentration that a fully powered one would need. Shadow Puppets(シャドウ人形''Shadō ningyō''): Creating shadow puppets or even Shadow clones is a basic spell that even the most novice of Shadow magic user's can master with ease, while the creation of a single puppet or clone is easy enough, those who are more proficient in the use of Shadow magic can show their skill by creating several puppets or clones of various shapes and sizes. These puppets or clones, as their name suggests, have no mind of their own. They are simply puppets to be bent to their master's will, as such they will often be used not only for offensive tactics but defensive as well seeing as how they make just as excellent shields as they do infantry. Shade form(シェードフォーム Shēdo no katachi): Just as the case with most other element based magic, Those who use shadow magic can enter a form of Shadow body know as Shade form. Within this form the user is completely resistant to all forms of physical attacks, as well as resistant to some forms of magical attacks. Magical attacks whose effect depends on contact with the target are useless against those within this form, however, magic such as Gravity, Illusion, Disassembly magic, as well as all none physical based magic still completely effect the target regardless of their use of this form. This form also allows the user to "Teleport" between shadows. Shadow Armor(シャドウアーマー Shadouāmā): Darkness Magic Spells Veil of unrelenting darkness(容赦ない闇のベール Yōshanai yami no bēru): Blade of the moonless night(闇夜の刃 Yamiyo no ha): Dark shower(ダークシャワー Dākushawā): Hands of Erebus(エレボスの手 Erebosu no te): Rainbow Fire Spells Blue Flames(ブルー炎''Burū-en''): These flames radiate a icy blue color, fitting for the properties this fire has, burning several times below negative twenty degrees Celsius. This flame freezes most objects in an instant, extinguishing most other flames on contact, however, flames burning at anywhere above one thousand four hundred degrees Celsius are unaffected by the use of this flame. Purple Flames(紫の炎''Murasaki no honō''): These flames radiate a deep purple color, though it releases no smell at all. It's fumes form a highly poisonous gas which causes paralysis in those who come in contact with it. The affects of the poison do not stop there however, if enough of the fumes are inhaled or the flame is devoured by a slayer of some sort, the poison will eventually cause cardiac arrest in the victim. Green Flames(グリーン炎''Gurīn-en''): These flames radiate a sickly green color, giving off a just as sickly odor, making those who smell this flame feel ill to the point of throwing up or even passing out. If this flame is devoured by a slayer the same effects, though much stronger, will show in the fool who consumed it. Advanced Spells Advanced Cosmic magic spells Cosmic Ruler: Heaven's Rain(宇宙定規：天雨 Uchū jōgi: Ten ame): An advanced spell of cosmic nature, the spell proceeds to create a shower of magic arrows, seemingly made of Cosmic magic. The spell due to its nature is seemingly impossible to evade, although advanced mages are capable of evading it and even countering it with their means, although it should be noted that the said power is quite uncommon to find. To activate the spell, the user raises their hand or waving their hands in linear motion, which glows in a cosmic aura and initiates the spell's effects. The mechanics behind the spell is quite simple though, as it is explained to condense the Cosmic energy of the caster into several projectiles which make their way towards the target when the user uses their hand to release it. Cosmic Ruler: Supernova(宇宙定規：超新星 Uchū jōgi: Chōshinsei): An advanced spell of great destructive power, it is a fearsome spell utilised by the users of this lost magic. To activate the spell the user needs to first perform some unique mudras. These include the user to keep both the index finger and the middle finger open while keeping the other fingers closed. They then chant out the incantation- Aurea quae supra caelos, Cosmic Ruler: Supernova, which proceeds to create an intense blast of Cosmic Magic whose shockwaves could be felt over the whole region. Anything caught inside the spell's actual radius is instantly pulverized or at the least mortally injured. Cosmic Ruler: Divine Protection(コズミックルーラー：神の保護''Kozumikkurūrā: Kami no hogo''): Another advanced spell of immense defensive power, it is one of the few spells of Cosmic Magic that have specific defensive potential. The spell starts off as a small purple orb of Cosmic energy that as the user recites the incantation- Arca rotis caelestis, qui audent obnoxia acciderunt, grows exponentially to take a massive form of the previously tiny orb. This spell is cosmic magic's strongest defensive spell. True to its name, it protects all those who are inside its large dome from attacks, repelling all the attacks by absorbing the Eternano around the dome and negating the attacks Advanced Shadow magic spells Advanced Darkness magic spells Darkness Blast(闇ブラスト Yami burasuto): Similar to that of a Shadow Blast(シャドウブラスト Shadouburasuto), Akemi condenses darkness into the palm of her hand or perhaps at the tip of her blade. Upon gathering enough the condensed magical energy will burst forth in a powerful beam of concentrated darkness, however, unlike a Shadow Blast, this attack posses little threat the caster due to the fact that she is linked to the spell through the use of her emotions and thus has no need to concentrate on condensing the darkness. She draws forth repressed negative feelings or thoughts to fuel the darkness that makes up this attack, making this attack much more powerful than that of even the most well cast Shadow Blast. Advanced Rainbow fire spells White Flames(史郎炎''ShirōHonō''): This flame burns at a dazzling, nearly blinding white. The flame itself burning at a temperature of 2,700 degrees Celsius. Despite being much hotter than most flames this one shares most of the properties that any normal flame would have. The only exception being the intensity of the light emitted, the wielder of this flame being able to control the brightness at will, allowing them to use it in a similar manner to how one might use a flash bang grenade. Black Flames(黒炎''Kurohomura''): This flame is emits no light at all, burning a several thousand kelvin, anything touched by this flame will evaporated in an instant, giving it a corrosive quality of sorts. Though, despite it's incredible power it is easily consumed by any fire or darkness based slayer type with no ill effects. The flame actually giving them an unimaginable boost. Quotes Relationships Synopsis Trivia Akemi's theme is "Somewhere out there"https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=owWZcZj2x4Y by Lucas King. Category:Female Category:Mage Category:Darkness Magic User Category:Cosmic Magic User Category:Shadow Magic User Category:Requip User Category:Knight Category:Neutral Category:Solis Knight Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes